gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Real life companies parodied in the GTA series
Does this really need a page? It seems very trivial if you ask me, that and you can easilly find out what parodies who by going to one of the other pages. Universetwisters (talk) 17:25, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Considering the fact that five staff members (myself, DocVinewood, AndreEagle17, Monkeypolice188 and LS11sVaultBoy, who is a Bureaucrat) have edited it, I'd say yes, it does. Plus, it provides a list of all the businesses in one place. Sam Talk 17:28, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ::If a list of all businesses in the same place is what you're wanting, then what's the matter with this page here? It seems redundant if you ask me, to have two pages listing the same thing. Why not just add what parodies who on the other page? Universetwisters (talk) 17:33, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :::The Businesses category only lists the GTA businesses, this page lists the companies they parody (hence the name). Using this page will make it less cluttered than adding it to the Businesses page. Sam Talk 17:38, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ::So what's the big problem with simply mentioning what it specifically parodies on the actual business' page, rather than having to make a whole new one for it? That and if everyone is so adamant on keeping this redundant page up, then at least put the effort into getting it factual. There is nothing to prove that Well Stacked is based on Pizza Hut (same with AT&T and Tinkle), and that Hawk & Little is clearly based on Smith & Wesson (not H&K like the page claims). Everything is either misinformed or added there just for the sake of finding a real life counterpart for something fictional, regardless of how little the two share. Universetwisters (talk) 17:46, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Actually, I agree with this. We should only include clear real life counterparts. The page needs to be cleaned up, but it's very recent and is still under construction. DocVinewood (talk) 18:44, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Ooooookay Can someone fill me in on why this page was created? Or what's the actual purpose of it? Or maybe what makes it not redundant? Isn't stating on pages "based on" enough? What next? Vehicles? And again, what's the real point of this page? 17:53, May 28, 2015 (UTC) : People, what is the problem with adding a page listing real life parodies in GTA? C'mon, if it was so unnecessary, the admins would delete it. AndreEagle17 18:07, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ::It's pointless because, as mentioned above, there's very little consistency and if you want to see what is a parody of what, what's so wrong with actually going to that page and making your own conclusions, rather than being spoonfed misinformation, per usual? Universetwisters (talk) 18:17, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :::I have to agree here. A paragraph for each business page to state that it is based on X is sufficient. I don't see the need for a page that lists all parodies. Especially since it is a bottomless page because of the huge amount of businesses in GTA. And I also agree with WildBrick. If we do have this page, then why not make one about vehicles? No seriously, I don't see a need for this page. Just my opinion though. 18:25, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes, you're opinion, only yours. I'm sick of seeing that you think your opinions determine rules and possibilities of the wiki's future. I've had it up to my eye-balls with it. The page makes a good use for a short look, for people who want a quick look for misunderstandings. I think it highlights the significance of companies being changed and mimicked by Rockstar. Honestly, if you wanted to know what 4 companies where based off, would you rather go through each individual article, finding the right part of each paragraph, constant waiting of loading and searching, or would you rather look on one listed article, which lists all of them, and you don't need to find where it states what it's based off, looking through endless paragraphs is history with this article. 18:31, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::"I'm sick of seeing you think your opinions determine rules and possibilities of the wiki's future." Where did I claimed that my opinion was factual? I'm voicing my opinion on this page like you're doing. Not sure how's that me saying that "my opinion is right". 18:34, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Many previous edits of mine have been removed by you because of your opinion! How can you say that! Do you want me to prove it? 18:37, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::You know, when you (or anyone) undo someone else's edit, it's also based on opinion. In addition, I'm not sure why do you try to bring in your edits in a talk page that isn't even about that. I never claimed in my first paragraph that my opinion is more significant than anyone else's. 18:41, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Considering that 558 created this page and Monk, Sam, VaultBoy, myself and Alex edited this page and liked it, I don't think this page is that unnecessary, other users will disagree with you. AndreEagle17 18:35, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Page was created by J GTA but 558 was the first staff member to edit it. Yes, I'm aware there are some who disagree on the deletion. We're debating on the future of this page. Eventually we could do a vote or something. 18:41, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :The point is having a list of all companies/products (the article will probably be renamed) in one single page, instead of having to go to each page to check each reference. It saves time. Having said that, I kind of understand your points, but I don't think the page is pointless. At least, not more pointless than the hundreds of articles about inaccessible stores, or unviewable movies, etc. DocVinewood (talk) 18:35, May 28, 2015 (UTC) I can see both sides of the fence here, and I personally would not have created the page myself, but the fact that Tom edited it must suggest that he saw some use in it, otherwise he would have deleted it. And like Doc said, it's no more pointless than the pages about inaccesible shops or unwatchable movies. Sam Talk 18:40, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ::"Honestly, if you wanted to know what 4 companies where based off, would you rather go through each individual article, finding the right part of each paragraph, constant waiting of loading and searching, or would you rather look on one listed article, which lists all of them, and you don't need to find where it states what it's based off, looking through endless paragraphs is history with this article." Do they not have the search bar and "Ctrl+F" where you are? That makes this whole page redundant Universetwisters (talk) 18:47, May 28, 2015 (UTC) : The Sniper Rifles and Shotgun page shows the real life counterparts of each weapon, so if that works well there, why not here? These mentioned pages do exactly the same thing as this page. AndreEagle17 18:56, May 28, 2015 (UTC) : ::Difference being is that those weapons have actual use in gameplay. Around 99% of the listings on this page are just background details. Universetwisters (talk) 19:00, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Just Companies This seems like a really good page! But do you think that we should maybe expand on it? I saw some real-world entities (Xbox, 50 Shades Trilogy) that I think have a right being somewhere, and not on this page. Just find somewhere for it, maybe rename the page to cover more or create a new one entirely. Just my thoughts, have a good one! Mortsnarg (talk) 18:12, May 28, 2015 (UTC) : I agree, I saw the 50SOG and the Xbox counterparts, I found that quite interesting, and it's nice to have them all in one place, rather than to make independant searches. Maybe we can expand, demanding another rename of course. :) 18:13, May 28, 2015 (UTC) : My thoughts exactly! Mortsnarg (talk) 18:23, May 28, 2015 (UTC)